Bill Dauterive
Summary Bill Dauterive was a man who in his high school years, seemed to have a promising future. He was very physically fit, decently smart enough, and had a great football career in highschool and was a generally real nice person. After graduating, he enlisted to be in the army, and sometime after the war had ended, he decided to open a barber shop which he runs to this day. His future had seemingly been ruined by his Ex Wife Lenore, who later cheats on him, humiliates him, then leaves him, causing Bill to go into a downward spiral of his sad, overweight, depressed self seen today. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B possibly 9-A | 9-A Name: Bill Dauterive Origin: King of The Hill Gender: Male Age: 45 Classification: Human, Ex Military Sergeant Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Was in the military and likely learned how to fight, Weapon Mastery (learned how to use guns in the military), Pressure Points, Preparation (With help, was able to make a robotic grill), Vehicular Mastery (An expert on driving and working on cars), Enhanced Senses (Smelled gas coming from Hank's house all the way from his own), Regeneration (Mid-Low, healed from bruises, a gunshot and a broken hand quickly), Resistance to Poison Manipulation (Was fine after being sprayed directly in the face with toxic poison gas) Attack Potency: Wall level (Overpowered 6 to 8 football players with an injured knee, Can hurt Dale who survived hundreds if not thousands of ants biting him at once and was unhurt after jumping out of a bus and then being hit by a car, Could stop several pieces of furniture sliding at him at high speeds, With friends, tore apart a large house, His sheer weight caused a tree to bend), possibly Small Building level (Stronger than Luanne's mother who bruised him, Comparable to people who can hurt Luanne, who survived the explosion of the Megalomart) | Small Building level Speed: Superhuman (Outran a Rottweiler) with Subsonic Reactions (Comparable, if not superior to Hank Hill), with up to Supersonic+ attack speed with weapons | Superhuman (Tanks can move up to 70 MPH) with Supersonic attack speed Lifting Strength: Class 1 (Easily on par with Hank. Lifted 6 to 8 football players with an injured leg, Much stronger than Joseph who lifted a couch by himelf, Could keep several pieces of furniture from flying out of a moving SemiTruck) Striking Strength: Wall Class, possibly Small Building Class | Small Building Class Durability: Wall level (Had several pieces of furniture fly at him and stopped it with little effort, had 6 to 8 football players try and tackle him on an injured knee and still prevailed, Comparable to his Attack Potency) possibly Small Building level (Has taken several beatings from Hank Hill) | Small Building level Stamina: Very high (Generally shown to be very fit. Was able to build a complicated grill for several days in a row without signs of fatigue, Far superior to Bobby who ate a 72 ounce steak in under an hour) Range: Standard melee range, Hundreds of meters with a rifle, thousands of meters with a tank. Standard Equipment: Several mechanical tools, Rifle, Paintball gun, Nail Gun, Chainsaw, Axe, Pitchfork, Hatchets, Sledgehammer, Sawblade, Shovel, Lawnmower, a Tank Intelligence: At least Average (Was able to build a robotic grill with mechanical arms, remote control, and other parts. Can operate a Tank.) Weaknesses: Is very lazy, is often in a state of depression. Key: On his own | With a tank Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:King Of The Hill Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Tanks Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Variable Tier Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Axe Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Chainsaw Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Adult Swim Category:20th Century Fox Category:Enhanced Senses Users